


I know just the place for you

by Perfect_Illusion



Category: Weekend Update (SNL)
Genre: Adopted Children, Children, Family, Fluff, How can I die for Bill Hader without being dramatic, Kids, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, don't even ask, it's 5 am and I have an essay to write but instead I write this, just because i can, there's no plot whatsoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_Illusion/pseuds/Perfect_Illusion
Summary: Stefon comes home to find his husband and their daughter sleeping on the couch. His heart is melting.(Their children call Stefon Mommy and it's canon, thank you very much.)





	I know just the place for you

Stefon really wished he could've come home earlier, but the amount of work that he had been doing lately was enormous. Working as a city correspondent used to be the best and the funniest thing he'd ever done, but since he decided to put an accent on the creative side of his personality and pursue career in cooking, it's been draining a lot of energy from him. He was just so happy to get home from his classes, to people who were really looking forward to seeing him.

He put his backpack on the floor, taking off his coat and listening to the unusual silence of their apartment. He followed the quiet voices of cartoon characters echoing into the hallway to the living room. It was fun to never know what he was going to find after leaving Seth with the kids for a whole day.

The trail of half-disassembled toys on the floor brought him to his personal heaven. There they were, barely seen in the dark room, the light from TV dancing over them. Stefon waited for his eyes to get used to the darkness. His husband was dozed off on the couch, holding their girl with one arm. Lily, their four year old, was sprawled over his chest, little fists clutching onto her dad's shirt, wet from her drooling in her sleep. It took Stefon just a moment to notice a bunch of colorful marker pens scattered around and the full make up face on Seth. The picture before his eyes made his heart flutter.

He looked around to see their boy sleeping in his crib, who appeared to be the only peaceful thing in the center of this mess. Stefon gently tucked his tiny blanket, hearing quiet muffled babbling as the answer from their six months old.

He was already thinking about heading to the bathroom to take a shower and sleep through the night in their bedroom alone without disturbing his family, when he felt little fingers catching his wrist.

"Mommy", his daughter called, barely opening her eyes. She sat down on Seth's chest, bumping him with sharp knees. It made him furrow slightly and wake up too. She stretched her arms so he could take her off of his husband.

"Hiiii, baby girl", cooed Stefon, lifting her up and brushing her blonde fringe off of her eyes. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

"I missed you", she whispered into his ear, and Stefon placed a kiss on her cheek, starting to rock her around. His eyes found Seth's, who was smiling at them lazily with so much warmth, that he felt sudden tears filling his eyes. Seth's smile was so soft, and loving, and _right_, that his heart was ready to burst.

"Missed you too, buttercup", he took a little mirror from a shelf and handled it over to Seth without saying anything. His husband took it gratefully, already assuming the worst and studying his own reflection, smiling to the purple butterflies and yellow flowers that found life on his face. He chuckled slightly and got up, embracing his husband and their daughter, who buried her face in Stefon's neck, already falling asleep again.

"How was your day?" asked Seth, kissing him chastly and rubbing his shoulders.

"Sssso good", he let himself drown in this moment and not think about anything, letting go of all his thoughts and enjoying the silence until their boy started shifting in his crib and crying, seeking attention too. Stefon giggled, pulling away and looking in his husband's kind grey eyes.

Seth let go of them and took the baby in his arms, calming him instantly.

"Are you hungry, Nicholas?", crooned Seth, walking over to the fridge to find him a bottle. The boy started waving his arms, trying to get to the milk before Seth even got a chance to warm it up. 

Stefon felt his eyes shutting slowly. He snuggled Lily closer and turned off whatever Disney movie they'd been watching this time.

He was picking up some toys as Seth was feeding their boy and humming lighly a random motive. Stefon pretended he didn't recognize it was AC/DC.

He headed to the bedroom as soon as Seth finished wiping Nick's face covered in milk.

"You're on daipers changing duty tonight", he teased, sending Seth a bright smile over his shoulder and putting Lily on their bed.

"Can I stay with you, Mommy?" she begged, not wanting to loose her grip.

"Sure thing, sunshine, it's our bed", he informed the girl who was already half-asleep. He wrapped her into the blanket and took the fastest shower in his life just to return to her as soon as possible. When he came back, Seth was already in the bed, playing with Nicholas' hands, who was placed next to his sister. Stefon layed down by their side, barely finding strength to reach his phone and set up an alarm for his morning classes, taking Seth's hand in his above thier kids and kissing his knuckles. His heart was so full of love at that moment that he couldn't keep a straight expression, letting a couple of tears fall down his cheeks. Seth brushed them off, tracing them with his thumb.

"Yeah, I feel it too", he admitted and caressed Stefon's face, leaving the hand in his hair.

Stefon closed his eyes and breathed out shakingly, pulling Lily closer and feeling Nick's tiny palm wrapping around his finger. He knew there were so many great spots in the city for people to check out, but there was no better feeling in the world than coming home.


End file.
